


Australia Day

by CeliaEquus



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Australia, Australia Day, Captain America is on Twitter, Gen, Grocery Shopping, HYDRA takes public holidays off, References to Captain America: The Winter Soldier, We hope, tim-tams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 00:18:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3229079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeliaEquus/pseuds/CeliaEquus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a public holiday, they're wearing inappropriate clothes, and Fitz follows Captain America on Twitter.  Skye just wants someone to listen to her.  And some candy.</p>
<p>Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Marvel or 'Agents of SHIELD', nor am I making any money from this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Australia Day

**Author's Note:**

> Note: In the Australian release of 'Cap 2', Steve's list includes Steve Irwin, Skippy the Bush Kangaroo, and Tim-Tams. Tim-Tams are awesome.

"Okay, so when I said that this was a public holiday, I thought you'd actually listen to me," Skye said, trailing behind Coulson and May as they walked down the street. "Do you know what a public holiday means? It means that people take the day off work."

"Some stores will be open," Coulson insisted, and he pointed. "See? A supermarket."

"And why are we wearing black clothes and suits? It's friggin' ninety-five degrees!"

"I'm sure the supermarket will be air-conditioned," Simmons said, squeezing Skye's shoulder. She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, but do you see anyone else around here dressed like us?" she said. "I thought we were good at undercover. There are HYDRA agents in Australia, too, you know. Remember why we're here?"

"Ooh, Fitz asked if we could get some biscuits," Simmons said, nudging Coulson. He raised an eyebrow. "Tim-Tams, I think. He read about them on Captain America's Twitter, and now he wants to try them."

"All right, but that's the only extra thing we're getting," he said, just as they set foot inside the blessedly cool store. He picked up a basket. "May, you've got the list?"

"Let's go find those… whatever they are, the things Fitz wants," Skye said, tugging on Simmons's elbow.

"Don't get lost," May said, taking out her phone. "And keep your eyes peeled."

"Like Australian HYDRA agents are gonna work on Australia Day," Skye muttered, dragging Jemma to the candy aisle.

**Author's Note:**

> As I'm not a HYDRA agent, I can't speak for them. But I'm pretty sure Aussie HYDRA agents would take the day off.
> 
> Australia Day is the 26th of January. Basically, only the major shops will be open, and I'll be making damper. For those not in the know, damper is a kind of bread with a very hard crust, originally coated in ashes and baked in a fire. Yeah, I use an oven. Also, I made shortbread biscuits (cookies) yesterday, in the shape of koalas, crocodiles, kangaroos, and maps of Australia (sans Tasmania, because that's not on the main land).
> 
> Anyway. Aussie, Aussie, Aussie!
> 
> (Oi, oi, oi!)


End file.
